A New Start
by taylorswiftobsessed1234567890
Summary: What if the Volturi hadn't killed Bree? How will Bree cope with the Cullen's Life style? will she get used to it, or will it drive her mad. Find out in "A New Start".Do not read if you have not read the short second life of bree tanner.
1. Chapter 1: What's a Volturi?

I couldn't believe that I, 15-year-old Bree Tanner was actually going to fight. In a very scary looking fight to be exact. I knew there were going to be vampires to fight against, but who would have thought that we were also fighting against these weird huge wolf-like creatures. I didn't know what they were, but what I did know was that I was not getting close to any of them. I was walking into the clearing when reality hit me. I wasn't going to survive. I was only fifteen and me fighting skills weren't exactly the best. That was when I started running away into the forest.

I ran as hard as I could, nothing was going to stop me. I heard the terrible ripping sound that could only be made by tearing vampire skin. I felt a mixture of feelings. Anger at Riley for making us fight and killing Diego, my best friend, my only friend. Sadness for the death of Diego, knowing that he wasn't going to be there to protect me. Happiness for Fred knowing that he was free from this horrible fight. And most of all fear, because I knew that I was going to be caught eventually.

I slowly turned around to check if anyone was following me. Unfortunately, there was a yellow-eyed, blonde male chasing after me. He looked like he was 26 years old when he got changed. Fear coursed through me veins. _He was going to kill me, he was going to kill me! _I kept on running right into a dead end! Oh no, what was I going to do. I couldn't escape this wall of trees. The male looked like he was about to pounce on me. I didn't know what to do so I yelled, "Wait!"

He stopped and looked at me with weary eyes.

"I don't even want to do this. Riley tricked me. He told me that Diego was going to be here when he really is dead. Please, please, please spare me life. I surrender. I swear." I said all in one breath.

He looked at me and said in a calm voice, "I don't want to do this either. I'm just doing this to protect my family. So you surrender. Very well. Follow me back to the clearing. By the way, my name is Carlisle."

"I'm Bree, Bree Tanner." I whispered. Then, for the first time in ages, I smiled.

Suddenly, Carlisle stopped. He looked like he was thinking about something. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just waited. I bit my lip and looked down at my feet. From the corner of my eye, I was watching him just in case he started walking again. Abruptly he turned around to look at me. "The Volturi will surely kill you when they come. We have to hid you. When we say so, run into the forest but stay within hearing distance. When I call you, come back. Understood?"

I quickly nodded. "Yes, but what is a Volturi?"

"They are kind of like the government of the vampire world." He said, and with that he started walking again.


	2. Chapter 2: Bella for dessert

When we got back to the clearing, all the other newborns were dead. I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought they would never be able to defeat the strong newborns. I walk in slowly and cautiously. I felt scared. Would they accept me? It only took a second for me to realize that they could change their minds. I ducked my head and slowly walking into my maybe doom. I took a quick peek at Carlisle. He looked like he knew exactly what he was doing. I guess it was safe just to follow him. Gathering all my courage I looked up. A bunch of curious eyes looked at me questionably. I noticed that one of them was a human. She had chocolate brown eyes and brown hair. She held onto another yellow-eyed vampire with red hair. I mentally counted seven vampires.

"What is she doing here?" yelled another blonde male vampire.

I shuttered. I was not wanted. I tried to hide myself, but I was in an open clearing.

"Relax Jasper. She surrendered. She won't fight." Carlisle said.

"That still isn't an excuse. She broke the rules. She NEEDS to be punished." Jasper yelled.

"Give her a break Jasper. She felt that doing this was right. Besides, she doesn't even know what she's doing here." Carlisle answered.

Jasper let out an annoy huff. I do so know what I'm doing. Well I did, to find Diego. I'm so stupid to fall for Riley's little lie. I should've known when I felt wrongness in the pit of my stomach.

"Au contraire, Carlisle. She was here to find her friend Diego. Apparently Riley tricked her." the red haired male said.

he must be the mind reader.

"Who is Riley, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Victoria's little friend." Edward replied.

I felt a little jab of pain when he mentioned those names. _Victoria and Diego. _I felt a tear drop from my cheek. Diego, _Diego. _I will never forget him. When we hunted together it had given me joy. I felt appreciated. Speaking of hunting, the familiar throat-burning thirst returned to me. I needed blood. Suddenly, the girl came to mind. That smell of her sweet blood was so temping it made me dizzy. She must be the dessert Riley was talking about.

Edward growled. I was taken aback. Was it something I thought?

"Yes it was," Edward said, directly at me, "nobody calls Bella dessert! Understand?"

I quickly nodded my head. Look over to see a big, burly, light brown haired vampire shaking. Then I realized he was trying to hold back laughs. Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore and let out a series of loud guffaws. Everyone turned to him. Finally, he got his breath.

"Bella, dessert, angry Edward. Too funny. She's a human-blood-drinking vampire. And you know how sweet Bella's blood smells, man." He chuckled.

"I guess your right, Emmet. I was overreacting." he said.

I heard a light giggle. I turned to see Bella giggling. I slowly smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: i thought you were dead

"Well its seems we all come to an agreement. Bree will do no harm unless we feed her." Carlisle announced.

"She's a keeper." Emmett said.

"I'll agree if she agrees to not think about drinking Bella's blood." Edward said.

I nodded. Everyone seemed to be accepting me. I liked it. Well, I could still see some doubt in Jasper's eyes. Other than that, I felt wanted. The only other time I felt the same way was with Diego.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why are your eyes yellow." I asked.

Everyone smiled. "We are not your regular vampire family. We drink animal blood instead of human blood. It's easier once you get used to it. Human blood doesn't tempt us that much anymore. Carlisle is practically immune to human blood." Edward explained.

"Immune to human blood? I don't understand how he can be immune to human blood." I asked with great curiosity.

"Carlisle trained himself to be immune to human blood so he could become a doctor." A brown haired female vampire said. "By the way, I'm Esme."

I smiled. This family was really friendly.

"The Volturi are coming." Said a short-haired female vampire with a blank look on her face.

"Quick, Bree, hide." Carlisle said.

I nodded and ran into the forest. I had to remember to stay within hearing distance. I ran with all my might. I needed to make sure the Volturi didn't catch me. I felt fear rise up inside of me. I didn't want to die.

_Thud!_

I ran into someone. I looked up to see the most wonderful thing that could happen to me. Diego. I felt tears welling up. I was overjoyed.

"Diego!" I shouted.

"Bree!" he said with just as much happiness in his voice.

"I thought you were dead."

"I ran away."

"How did you find me?"

He shrugged. "Just followed your trail."

"I have so much to tell you. You know the family of yellow eyes Riley was talking about? Well, they actually are friendly. The killed everyone except me cus I surrendered."

"Really? That's awesome. But why are in the forest?" he asked.

"I running away from the Volturi they should call me back any second now."

"The Volturi?"

"No, the family of yellow-eyes."

He nodded.

I smiled.

"Did you know that the reason they have yellow eyes is because the drink animal blood?" I said.

"Really?"

"Yup." I said.

"BREE!" Carlisle called from a distance.

"Well, that's my signal." I said joyfully. "Come with me, you have got to meet them."


	4. Chapter 4: a new start

Diego hesitantly followed me. He looked as if he didn't trust the other vampires. I sighed. I knew for sure that they were good vampires. Sadly, Diego didn't think so. I could see the clearing up ahead and a quickened my pace. Diego stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just a bit nervous. They don't know I'm with you." He said.

"Don't worry. They already know about you."

"How?"

"Edward probably already read our minds."

"Oh" he said confused.

"Come on, D"

He looked a bit unsure but followed me. Once he caught sight of the vampires he quickly back away. I shook my head and sighed again.

"Hi guys. Look who isn't dead." I said cheerfully.

Jasper popped up. "You mean we didn't kill all of them!" he yelled ready to pounce on Diego.

"Wait!" Edward yelled. "This is Diego."

Diego looked surprised.

"Told you. Mind reader." I said.

"Hello Diego. If you wish to do no harm then we won't either." Carlisle said, "This is my family."

Diego took a step forward. "I do not wish to do any harm."

Carlisle smiled. "I'm Carlisle. This is my wife Esme. That is Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Edward and Bella. Together, we are the Cullen's."

Diego smiled and joined me by my side. I hugged him. This was a wonderful feeling. I was sure Diego enjoyed it too. It was a feeling that we hadn't felt in a while. It was called acceptance.

Diego's point of view

The Cullen's were a nice family. I was one hundred percent sure. I looked at their Smiling faces filled with joyfulness. One thing puzzled me, why was their eyes red?

"It's because we drink animal blood instead of human blood." Edward said.

At first it surprised me that he answered without being asked, but then I remembered he was a mind reader. Then I thought about his answer. Animal blood couldn't taste as good as human blood. The Cullen's must not like to kill humans. I don't, but that was when I thought it was our only choice. These Cullen's were strange. I wonder what other strange things the do? Then I smelled it. Human blood. Sweet, Sweet human blood. I realized it was coming from Bella. She was a human. How could they stand it? Even if they did drink animal blood it was hard to with stand the sweet smell of her blood. And Edward was the closest to her. He was cuddled up to her. Theses Cullen's were strange, strange vampires.

Edward chuckled. "There are many more strange things about us. Like we all live together happily in a house, I'm engaged to a human aka Bella and oh yeah, Bella's best friend is a werewolf."

Bree and I were both shocked at the last one. I looked at him questionably.

"Yes, werewolves exist." Edward said.

I liked this quirky family. They were so nice and friendly. They meant no harm and from what I could tell, the probably killed off all the vampires.

"Well we did get some help from the werewolves." Edward said.

"They were surprisingly the only ones that agreed to help. Ironically they are also our mortal enemies, until Bella came along. Now they are just, ick." Alice said.

Bella smiled and soon everyone was smiling blissfully at us.

Diego and Bree's point of view

This was a New Start.


	5. Chapter 5: Flashback

Back at the house

I couldn't believe that the Cullen's lived in this house, and peacefully. They must really love each other. I wish I could have had this family love.

Flashback of human life

_Bree: I hate you mom._

_Mom: Listen Bree, you are not running away again do you know how worried I was._

_Bree: You weren't worried at all._

_Mom: Yes I WAS! Now that you're back, you can get down and study for school and become the student you used to be, the one who always got high grades._

_Bree: No._

_Mom: What did you say?_

_Bree: I said no. I'm sick and tired of you bossing me around. Why can't I make my own decisions? Why do you want me to get high grades again?_

_Mom: Bree, your still young, you need me to push you. And if you get high grade you will have a good future._

_Bree: You just want me to be a good student so you can show off to all your friends. Well, guess what, now you don't have a daughter cause I'm going._

_Mom: BREE!_

_Bree: Bye Mom. _

_End of flash back_

That night I got changed and now I have a family who like me. This was the greatest thing about being changed. I looked at my life so far. Human life: horrible. Vampire life with Riley as the boss: not as bad as human life but still not very pleasant. Vampire life now: Awesome.

"Bree, Bree are you there?" asked Diego.

I shook my head to get back to wonderful reality. "Yup," I said. "Just had a flashback," I swallowed the lump in my throat, "about my human life." I felt a tear drift down my cheek.

"Bree honey, what's wrong?" Esme asked.

I looked at my feet to hide the tears.

"Let's just say the flashback wasn't a nice one." Edward said.

"Oh Bree, are you okay?" Esme asked me kindly.

I nodded. "My human life wasn't so great though." I said quietly. "I had no family that loved me."

"Oh Bree, we love you and we would like to have you and Diego stay with us. First things first we have to build a new wing in the house for your rooms, while the girls take you hunting. You must be hungry." Esme said with a wide smile on her face. The boys have done this a million times before. They'll be done by the time you get back.

"Really? I don't mean to cause you any trouble." I said.

"Don't worry, go on and have a great time." Esme said.

"Okay…" I said still a bit unsure. Did I really want to give them more trouble?

"Bree, go on and hunt. It is absolutely no trouble. Me and the others actually like building." Carlisle said warmly.

I smiled "K."

I looked at Alice and Rosalie.

"Are you ready to hunt, girl?" Alice asked in her high voice.

I nodded and looked at _my _family. I finally had the family I had always dreamed of. And now I have Diego, my best friend. I couldn't believe it. God had finally answered my prayers. I smiled a big bright grin as we ran off into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6: first hunt

**Authors note: **

**sorry 4 the late chapter**  
**i was really busy**  
**ill put up the next 1 later 2day**

**

* * *

**

I couldn't believe that I was actually going hunting for animal blood. I did not know how it tasted like and if I was going to fulfill my thirst. I saw Rosalie starting to go toward a deer. I hesitated to decide whether I should watch or not. I was a sweet deer. I couldn't watch it get killed. Alice looked at me like she knew I was not feeling well. She motioned me to follow her. As I walked it felt lightheaded. I was terribly thirsty. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to not faint. Alice finally stopped and there in the clearing up ahead was a bear. She looked at me as if telling me to go for it. I nodded and crept toward the bear. Once I was close enough I pounced onto the bear and bit into it. The blood flowed down my throat. It was thirst quenching but it tasted odd. Defiantly not as sweet as human blood. But I guess it would have to do. I looked at the bright side of this. Now I wouldn't have to kill any humans. I thought about this as I drank it dry. I was still thirsty. I saw a deer and decided it was now or never. It would probably make me feel sad but at least I wouldn't be as hungry. I slowly walk toward the deer swallowing the lump in my throat. This was going to be a hard day. When I bit into the deer I realized that its blood wasn't as tasty as the bears. I sighed. This was harder than I thought. After I finished I wiped my mouth and started walking toward Alice. It was time to go back. I was full not so I didn't need to stay. When I got to her, Rosalie was already there. We all slowly walked home.

"How was your first hunt?" Alice asked cheerfully.

"Okay, I guess. Not the same as human blood." I sighed.

"Well you get used to it. It might take a while, but it happens. Just remember, if you start drinking human blood again, you may never be able to get used to animal." Rosalie said.

I nodded. "Well we better get back and check out what the boys have built me."

"Cool. I'm sure it will be awesome." Alice piped up.

"I still can't believe that you guys are going through all this trouble just for me." I said, "I'm not worth it. And just hours ago Carlisle was chasing me to finish me off."

"It is kind of funny, isn't it? It doesn't matter anyway because the boys will use anything as an excuse to build. I can't wait till you see it. Esme's design is really cool." Alice said.

I looked at her questionably. How did she know what the room looked like? Alice laughed, "I have the ability to see the future. You will love it. Hold on I'm seeing something." Suddenly she had a blank look on her face. When she was back she looked at me sadly. "I have some bad news. Diego is going away."

"What, why?" I asked.

"Can't cope with the lifestyle. Happens all the time. So sad to see him go. Don't worry, he'll come visit. Well I guess that means you have the room all to yourself. Let's go shopping later." Alice said quickly in her high, soprano voice.

"Okay…" I said. "As long as I still get to see him, I'm okay."

Then I sighed. My life is full of ups and downs. First Diego comes and then he goes. Why can't god just choose what life he wants for me. Then I thought for a second. What if I can't cope with this life style? Will I have to leave too? Will I go crazy? Questions filled my head. If I left, than the Cullen's would have gone through all this trouble all for nothing. I sighed again. I have the craziest roller coaster life that any could have. Well at least I have a place to live. If I don't go mad that is.


	7. Chapter 7: new room

I we walked back to the home I could see that it was much bigger. I was so surprised. Did they really do this all for me?

"Nope." Edward said.

"Huh?" I said

"It's not all for you. Now we have a rec room. Emmett has been bugging us for one for a while now." He replied.

"Oh." I said.

Then, Diego stepped forward. "Bree, I have something to tell you."

"Wait," I said, "Let me guess first. You can't get used to the Cullen's lifestyle so you're moving away?"

He looked at me startled. All the other giggled and said at the same time "Alice."

Alice giggled a tinkling laugh. I smiled at Diego. "She's the Fortune teller." I said, "It is really sad that you have to go. But promise me that you'll visit."

He nodded and hugged me. He kissed me lightly but sweetly on the lips before running off into the forest. I felt a tear roll down my face. Life was life. I took a deep breath and said, "Come on Let's go see my new room."

I walked into the house mindlessly. I was kind of surprised when I entered it. It was so big. I couldn't wait to see my room. We walked down the hall and Esme stopped at a door painted bright blue. I walked in and to my surprise it was already decorated with picture and furniture. It was so cool. The walls were painted with a bright yellow and paintings of animals filled the walls. A navy blue couch stood against the wall. What surprised me the most was a plasma screen T.V. hanging from a wall. There was a bookshelf filled with all the classics. A music player sat in the corner of the room. I mirror hang from a wall and a stunning hand carved wooden shelf stood beside it. All together it was a really, really nice looking room. I loved it. "Did you guys really do all this for me? This is so much." I said.

"It's not all though." Esme said with a smile on her face. I followed her to a pair of beautiful, extravagantly decorated, glass double doors. I opened them and saw that there was a balcony that faced the beautiful misty forest. I hugged everyone. I was so thankful. Tears of joy stung my eyes.

"I have one more surprise for you." Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Well what is it?" I asked.

"Knowing Alice it is probably your closet."

I looked at him questionably what was so special about a closet anyway?

"Oh you'll see." He said.

"Be quiet Edward." Alice growled at him.

She walked over to a wall and pushed a button. Suddenly a staircase appeared. Alice led me up it and we stopped at a stained glass door. She opened it and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Edward was right. It really was a closet. A huge closet! I swear it was bigger than the room itself. The racks hung gorgeous clothes and the shelves and drawers held dazzling accessories. I felt like screaming. This couldn't be real. This is just a dream. But how could this be a dream? I was a vampire and vampires couldn't fall asleep. I skipped down the stair in a happy daze and landed on the couch. It was so soft.

"Thank you so, so much, you do not know how much I appreciate it." I said.

"Your welcome." Carlisle said.

I sighed a blissful sigh. This was so wonderful.

"Um, we can't stay in your room forever because we have to go." Edward said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. I'm going to catch up on my reading anyway. See you guys later." I said

Soon enough everyone filed out of the room. I browsed through the books and finally settled on one about vampires. I didn't really care about how people thought about us vamps. Let them think what the have to think.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 7. please review. reviews mean the word to me. if you review chapter 7 than i will dedicate the next chapter to u. plus your reviews give me the power to carry on this story. for future chapter im thinking about having some type of disaster happen. tell me what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8: suspiciouns

**this chapter is dedicated to: Jalice Whitlock Hale, ., Sav Cullen and a special thanx 2 Syddneeannmarie for almost commenting on every chapter and giving me a story idea.**

* * *

Diego's point of view

I started walking after a minute if running. I had a lot to think about. I couldn't believe that I had actually just left my true love. It was true and nothing could change that fact. She was probably devastated. But I couldn't live with the Cullen's. They seemed too nice. Maybe evil. I didn't know what to do but leave them. I mean, I couldn't keep around a family that kept a human as a family member. It was too risky. And animal blood? Did they seriously drink animal blood? It was good for humans but it would be kind of hard, especially for people who are used to human blood. I started to think about leaving Bree alone with the Cullen's. It was a stupid mistake. She could get hurt.

But, I got to do what a got to do. I started to get curious. What did animal blood taste like? Maybe I could try? I stopped a bear lying on a rock resting. I slowly walked towards it. I could hear it snoring. This was going to be a weird experience. Once I was at it I stood above it and braced myself. I counted to three and bit it. I sucked all the blood out of it really fast. It didn't taste as good as human blood but it wasn't as bad as I had thought. Maybe I could have gotten used to this. I sighed as a continued walking. Slowly, I got into a jog. Soon enough I was running. It was all I could do. _Run. _Run away from my mistakes. Ten minutes later a smelled a horrible wet dog smell. Out appeared the hugest wolf I had ever seen. He growled angrily at me. I had never been so afraid in my life. It looked as big as a horse. Suddenly reality crashed on to me. I was a vampire. I could surely kill this horrible beast. I was about to pounce when a heard a cry. "Wait, no!" a girl said. Out from behind a tree appeared a girl. She looked terribly familiar.

"Diego?" she said. Then it hit me.

"Bella?" I asked, "What is this?"

"Jacob. My werewolf friend." She said proudly.

"Werewolf?" I asked.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the werewolf turned into a human.

"Bella, who is this?" He asked suspiciously.

She thought for a second then said, "A friend of a new friend."

"Hmmm." He said then looked away. I didn't know what to do so I backed away and started heading for the opposite direction.

2 minutes later as I was walking I started to feel a wave of unpleasantness. I started gagging. And looked up to see of tried to see Fred.

"Diego?" he asked. Suddenly cooling down.

I nodded. The he said, "I thought you were dead."

"Well I'm not." I said. "And neither are you."

He shrugged.

"In case you were wondering, Bree is okay." I said

He smiled. "Good."

"She is living with the Cullen's. They seem kind of suspicious."

"Well maybe they are." He said, "I guess we just have to find out."

"Sounds good." I said.

* * *

**Authors note: **

**i hope you enjoy this chapter. cus im not quite sure when and how i will end it. i want the next few chapters to be just as good as these and i hope you comment. if you have any ideas be sure to comment and ill see if i can incorporate them into my chapters.**

**i would like 2 ask u about my other story  
i think i should continue it  
im not sure  
i personally like this story better**

**lol**

**pls review and ill dedicate chapter 9 2 u  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**this chapter is dedicated to If..Young, MrMrsCullen96, Lileth, VampireWannaBeXXxxXX, Sydneeannmarie and SerainaBrunner**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. sorry 4 the late chapter i was busy which also means 2 chapters 2day. YAY!  
**

* * *

I didn't want to admit it to the Cullen's, but I really hated this lifestyle. I mean, I've been thirsting on human blood for who knows how long and then the expect me to change my entire diet to animal blood. It was hard, really, really hard. I wanted to drink human blood yet I knew it was wrong. When I did drink human blood it was when I thought it was my only choice. I know animal blood was better for the world but it was super difficult to get used to it. I could keep this secret to myself I maybe regret living with them, or I could tell them and have them help me. I could see clearly what would be the best choice. I sighed and marched downstairs to the living room. I saw Alice was there sitting on the could reading a fashion magazine. She looked up at me and suddenly there was a blank look on her face. I sighed. A vision. She probably already knew what I was going to say.

"Don't worry about Bree, you will eventually get used to it. I know it hard but if you want to leave its okay. Of course if you leave than we will have done all that hard work for nothing." She said.

I sighed. It was true. I couldn't leave them. "I won't leave you guys. It would just be wrong. I guess I could try?"

"Good, speaking of trying, would you like to go hunting now?" she asked.

"Umm, yeah I guess." I said.

"Hold on." She said as she grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled a note onto it, _out hunting with Bree. Be back soon. ~Alice~_

I smiled at her and we linked arms and skipped out the door. Not only was I thirsty but also I think it was a good time to talk to Alice about me life. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**Diego's point of view**

I led Fred down the path to the Cullen's. It was time to take them down and save Bree. I couldn't let her be sucked into their evil vampire world. I bet this whole niceness scheme was all part f the plan. I might be crazy but I had to try. It was worth saving Bree right? I saw the house coming up.

"This is it." I said.

"It seems like a pretty nice house. I don't see anything wrong with it." Fred said.

"I'm pretty sure there is. I can feel it deep inside of me." Right now I was shaking.

Fred sighed. He seemed to think I was insane.

Carlisle's point of view

I felt a repulsive wave of disgust over me. I knew something was not right. I ran out of the door trying to penetrate the wall of disgust. I gagged a few times and when I got out I saw Jasper staring at Diego and another Vampire. I knew that there was a possibility of a fight coming up. I didn't want either one of them to get hurt but it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

Bree's point of view

I was happily chattering with Alice and felt much better after our talk. Nothing could ruin my mood until I looked up and didn't like what I saw. I shook my head. And ran towards them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!  
****Enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you want?" Jasper said infuriated.

"Not much." Diego answered back.

Jasper push Diego in the chest and Diego pushed back. They kept on doing this for a while. I couldn't stand this. I looked away breathing heavy breaths. What was going on? All of a sudden Diego looked up. There was a sad look in his face. I couldn't bear to look at it.

"Bree! Run away with me, away from this place, it's bad for you." He said.

"No. Why should I? I know the Cullen's would never do anything bad to me. You have go to trust me." I said.

"I sure of it. Go away from this place. The niceness is all part of their plan!" he said.

"What plan? Diego, listen to me. Don't do this." I sobbed

"I know it's a long shot but I can feel it in my bones." He said

"Bring on Emmett!" Jasper shouted.

"No!" I said, "Please Diego, listen to me. I trust them with all my heart."

"You really do?" he asked.

"Yes, and I know they would never do anything to me." I said, "Right guys?"

They nodded.

"So trust me, D." I said, "Please?"

He sighed. "Then I guess I'll surrender."

I smiled.

"Not again!" Jasper yelled, "Why do you always surrender."

He ran into the house. Alice ran after him. Diego smirked. I shook my head and sighed. How did I ever end up with this crazy life? Then Diego smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss. I pushed him away.

"You don't trust me so why should I be your girlfriend or even your friend?" I said.

"What?" He looked injured.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this." I said, "Please go."

I walked into Esme's arms and looked up to see Fred.

"Fred! Oh, it's good to see your alive." I said

"You too!" He said.

"Sorry about that." I said

"Its okay." He said "Feel better."

"Kay." I said and I walked in.

Diego's point of View

I walked into the woods solemnly. The pain in my soul was way worse than the pain of where jasper pushed me. I felt like I was falling to nothing. I was breaking apart. I just lost my best friend and possibly the love of my life because of a silly suspicion. I kept on walking. Walking to no where.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**sorry bout the lateness**

**pls review  
**


End file.
